


A Drunk Subway Ride

by The_Obfuscators_Canard



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Obfuscators_Canard/pseuds/The_Obfuscators_Canard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck rides the subway, and Kurt gets to ride something else. MAN ON MAN SEXINESS. Story idea provided by: PockyPand4</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Drunk Subway Ride

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally written by StarkidPotterFan and was published on Fanfiction. With permission from author, it was uploaded.

**:)**

* * *

"Still don't see why we have to take the subway…Can't we fly home…or something like that?" Kurt Hummel asked as he was ungracefully pulled down the steps by his associate Noah Puckerman. The two had attended the same high school but had never really made an effort to talk to each other. Five years after graduation, they met again in the New York office of Kurt's boss. That was almost a month ago. Kurt's boss had acquired an old hotel building that had been abandoned after most of it was destroyed in a fire. He wanted Kurt to redo the entire interior, but before that could happen, it had to be rebuilt, which is where architect Noah Puckerman came in.

The two had spent the past month together, coming up with ideas for the new hotel, staying late nights discussing roofing options, and comparing views on wallpaper. Kurt had been openly gay throughout high school and while Noah had never picked on him for it, he didn't go out of his way to talk to him during school so all the time they had begun to spend together was a little unnerving at first, but the two soon found they actually had a lot in common. It was nearing midnight and the two had just left Puck's office, having spent almost twelve hours confined in the building. During the last hour they had decided to have a drink in the building's bar. One drink turned into three, three turned into five, and neither could count how many drinks they had each had after that. Both knew they were too drunk to drive without crashing and Kurt suggested that they take a cab home, but Puck voted against it and instead offered the subway. Kurt declined the offer immediately but due to Puck's larger size, he overpowered the smaller boy and soon the two were running towards the nearest subway entrance, Kurt pouting the entire way.

The two entered the nearly empty underground station and Puck arched an eyebrow. "That's weird. There's usually always people here." Kurt behind him, crossed his arms.

"Maybe they didn't bother coming due of a fear of getting raped. "Puck looked at the shorter, drunk man who shrugged in response and showed no remorse for his comment. "I stand by what I said." Puck chuckled and let the machine punch his subway card before going through. Puck turned around and watched Kurt try and fail at moving through the rotating wheel. After a few unsuccessful attempts, Kurt sighed and looked at Puck.

"It's broken. You broke it on purpose after you went through so that I would look like an ass." He said, crossing his arms. Puck arched an eyebrow and chuckled.

"I didn't break it." He stated.

"Oh really? Then why isn't it working?"

"Because you didn't put money in. Duh." Kurt looked at Puck, looked back down at the machine, and looked up at Puck again.

"Fuck it." Kurt said. He put his hands on the two sides before jumping over the rotator and landing on the other side. Puck stared at him.

"Did you really just do that?" He asked. Kurt shrugged and straightened his suit.

"No one's around to see and I didn't feel like paying for something that I don't wanna ride in the first place." When Puck continued to just look at him, Kurt placed his hands on his hips. Can you stop staring at me so we can leave already? I miss my warm bed." Puck rolled his eyes and began walking towards the trains, Kurt following in line behind him. Puck stopped at the directory board and searched it with his eyes.

"I think…we take this one…" He said pointing at one line. "To get to your apartment...and then…I don't know how to get to mine from there…"

"You can…" Kurt started leaning against Puck for support. "You can crash on me couch…" Puck smirked.

"Me couch? Are you suddenly Irish, Hummel?" Kurt stuck his tongue at him and Puck's smirk grew wider. "Thanks. Train's here. Let's go." He grabbed Kurt's arm before he Kurt could say anything, and began dragging him onto the train. When the doors had shut behind them, Puck led a drunken Kurt to an empty seat and the two of them sat down as the train began to move. As they began rolling, Kurt looked around the deserted train. There was only one other person in their compartment and they were asleep and snoring on the other end.

"Is it always this empty?" He asked. Puck shook his head.

"Nope. It's usually really crowded. This is weird." The two sat in silence as they waited for Kurt's stop to come, Puck staring at him the whole while. When Kurt finally took notice, he stared at his acquaintance warily.

"Whatcha staring at me for?" He asked quietly. Puck shrugged.

"I never noticed it before, but you're really cute. Like extremely cute." As Puck spoke, he ran his fingers through Kurt's brown hair. The smaller boy closed his eyes as he did this and reveled in the softness of the tanner man's hand. "And you have got some of the bluest eyes I have ever seen in my life. 'Cept your eyes are kinda closed so you can't really see them right now." Kurt opened his eyes again and stared at Puck. "And you have got the softest looking lips…I could kiss them..." Puck said, leaning closer. Kurt though drunk, still had some of his inhibitions and pulled back. Keyword being _some._

"Puckerman, no...you're drunk…you…you won't like this in the morning…" Puck shrugged.

"Which is why this is perfect. I can't remember what happened yesterday afternoon and I was completely sober. And if I do this with you, I kill two birds with one stone." Kurt arched an eyebrow but due to his intoxication, it didn't end up looking as intimidating as usual. Puck shook his head. "If I wasn't drunk off my ass I'd never admit this and I will deny it in the future, but for a while I've had this fantasy of a gay one night stand." Kurt's jaw dropped.

"And the other bird is what?"

"I'm horny as hell and I need it now." Before Kurt could retort, Puck had gripped the back of his head tightly and pulled the smaller man flush against his firm body, smashing their lips together. Kurt fought him for a few seconds, but due to a mix of his alcohol level, the lips on his and his slight crush on Puck, he eventually gave in and melted into him, Puck pulling him into his lap. Kurt moaned into the kiss and hooked his arms around Puck's broad shoulders. They separated for air, Puck rubbing slow circles on Kurt's thigh.

"Puck…we… need…stop…" Kurt said, but he made no motion to move out of Puck's lap. Puck grinned and reached up to caress Kurt's forming erection through his black slacks. Kurt moaned.

"You say we should stop, and yet your body clearly says we should keep going." He whispered, kissing the skin that covered Kurt's collarbone. As he continued to kiss his neck and the surrounding areas, He quickly unbuttoned both Kurt's shirt and his pants. He was working on pushing the pants down Kurt's legs, when the interior designer seemed to regain his senses and he tried to unsuccessfully forced Puck's hands away.

"The fuck, Puck?" He paused to giggle at his little rhyme, before contorting his face back to that of an annoyed glare. "We can't…ya know…in the middle of the train!" He said. Puck arched an eyebrow.

"I have a dick, and you have an ass. Of course we can do it in the middle of the train."

"I didn't literally mean it, stupid. What I meant was we shouldn't. We're only a few more stops from my apartment…you can wait-" Puck cut him off by firmly gripping onto Kurt's hard dick.

"Your cock says you want this just as bad as I do. Plus, don't lie Hummel. You like the fact that we're about to do it on the subway. Besides the only person here is that homeless guy and he's been asleep the whole ride. I think a tornado could run through here and he wouldn't wake up." Puck said, once more trying to push Kurt's pants down his legs, but the smaller boy remained defiant. Puck sighed. "I'll make you a deal. You let me fuck you now, and I promise to stop hitting on your secretary." Kurt arched an eyebrow.

"You promise? Cause you kinda creep her out."

"…I…swear…" Kurt crossed his arms and smirked.

"I guess…just this once…we are drunk after all-" Puck didn't wait for Kurt to finish talking before moving the smaller man off of his lap and onto the seat beside him, forcing him to bend over, his ass in the air. Puck quickly yanked down Kurt's trousers and was pleased to see he wasn't wearing anything underneath. He slapped the ass in front of him and Kurt gasped loudly. Puck grinned.

"Hush, baby. We don't wanna wake up our sleeping friend do we?" Kurt glared at the man behind him, but said nothing. Puck quickly looked both ways before removing his pants and boxers and moving so that his dick was right up against Kurt's ass, but he stopped.

"I forgot…there's no lube…Kurt-"

"Don't worry about it…" Kurt said breathlessly. "I've already done it." Puck arched an eyebrow.

"When the fuck did you do that?"

"You 'member when I left for an hour? And said I had stuff to do?" Puck nodded. "Yeah, I lied. I was in the bathroom masturbating with my vibrator. Sorry." Puck stared at the smaller boy before laughing deeply.

"Your vibrator, huh? You gotta be sure to show it to me sometime soon."

"Name the time and the place and I'll be there."

"Good." Puck said, moving Kurt's hips so that he was aligned perfectly with the boy under him. "Then I won't have to be gentle."

"Wait! I never said tha-" But Puck had already driven himself into Kurt's ass before the sentence could be finished. Puck sunk into Kurt's body and groaned at the heat. Kurt screamed at the intrusion but nowhere near asked Puck to pull out.

"Fuck…" Both of them moaned at the same time. Puck pulled all the way out, before slamming back into the tight body. Kurt rocked forward due to the force and almost hit his head against the window in front of him but he didn't ask Puck to slow down either. Within seconds, Kurt came all over the seat and the clenching of Kurt's ass was too much to bear and Puck exploded in him soon after. Puck pulled out of the smaller boy and grinned as he watched his cum drip out of the tight ass in front of him.

"Shit…" Kurt exclaimed as he tried to catch his breath. No more words were spoken after that and the two of them got dressed in silence as they thought over their previous actions. When the train stopped at Kurt's stop, Puck grabbed his hand and squeezed, the only touch the two had shared since Puck had exited Kurt's body. As the two were leaving the train, they heard a small voice come from the corner being occupied by the sleeping homeless man.

"Nice show boys, and I can't wait for the next one."

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! EVEN IF IT'S JUST TO SAY YOU HATED IT! But I'd like it a lot if you didn't say that...**


End file.
